This invention relates generally to improved apparatus for use in treating or producing multiple zones in well bores. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved parallel flow tube apparatus for use in connection with treating and producing upper and lower zones in a well bore having a lower packer set between and isolating one zone from the other and an upper packer set above the upper zone isolating the upper zone from the well bore above the zone.
Parallel flow tube apparatus, as constructed in the past, has worked satisfactorily. However, such apparatus has been constructed in a manner that produced a parallel flow tube member that was extremely heavy, because it was generally produced from essentially one piece of material. The size, weight, and manufacturing technique has resulted in an extremely expensive apparatus.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved parallel flow tube apparatus that is of substantially lighter weight, substantially less expensive, functions at least as well as the prior apparatus, and eliminates the waste resulting from the production of the prior apparatus.